Floral Romance
by punkish furball
Summary: Bloom by bloom, Kaoru will engage the common woman, Kagome, and unwittingly be romanced by the flowers. A story told in 100 word drabbles. Ideally, updated every 5-10 days.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer for this story**: _InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and Ouran High School Host Club is property of Bisco Hatori. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author, punkish furball. The author, punkish furball, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. The author, punkish furball, makes no profit from this fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended._

punkish furball – Hey, guys! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

Sorry for not updating other things; I have finals to worry about and I don't have time to work on anything too big.

While I was taking a study break, I started this drabble series; I wanted to try my hand at making exactly 100-word chapters. It is harder than you would think. :/ Tell me what you think and I'll get started on other updates in a week or two! XD

**Drabble 1: A Wisteria for Welcome**

Kaoru felt unbalanced. This was unusual; his older twin was at this side, entertaining the young ladies flocking to their desks. All but two. Haruhi studied quietly at her seat, ignoring them. Another, a transfer student, calmly read in a corner of the classroom. A commoner without lineage or wealth. Kaoru's unbalance.

"Kaoru-kun, why so quiet?"

Hikaru grinned. "Don't worry. Kaoru is more subdued than me."

A realization. Kaoru was subtle and reserved. That is how he would achieve balance.

-O0o0O-

In awe, Kagome fingered the purple blossom on her desk. The inflorescent wisteria coupled with an elegantly scripted note.

"Welcome."

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – That's a wrap! It doesn't seem like much, but there is more to come. L83R, DUD35! XD

Word Count: 100

(edited 04/28/2012)


	2. Chapter 2

punkish furball – Hello, all! XD Only 10 more days of the semester left!

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: Fuyuki-san, Passing-Glance, AnimeFreakAmanda, Lozenger12, Bloodcherry, inuluvskags1, mndstjohn, Tenshi 'Gome, Starfirezy, inuyashagirl5, and Kenjo! XD

**Drabble 2: A Fern for Fascination**

Kaoru frowned. Tamaki always chose flowers as tokens.

"Lavish our princesses with beauty and sweet perfume!" Tamaki preferred roses above all others but encouraged each host to learn the language of flora. It delighted their guests; the frivolous hobby enchanted them. Kagome only set the bloom aside. Wasn't it the same for commoners?

He'd try again, but roses were too misleading; love didn't belong in this game.

Kaoru blinked when Hikaru dropped a piece of greenery before him.

"What's with this?"

Hikaru smirked. "Something clearly fascinates you. What?"

Kaoru scowled, looking at the fern's feathery fronds. His unbalance was noticed.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – I hope you enjoyed it!

Word Count: 100

(edited 05/01/2012)


	3. Chapter 3

punkish furball – Hello, all! XD One more week and finals are over!

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: mndstjohn, Bloodcherry, EvilNinjaOverlordofDarkness, Tenshi 'Gome, Starfiezy, CrescentMelody, Kagome Miko207! ^.^

**Drabble 3: A Tulip (Variegated) for Beautiful Eyes**

Kagome strolled to her class alone in status based isolation. A very generous, anonymous sponsor got her accepted to Ouran, not wealth or pedigree. Her peers ignored her, souring her cheerful attitude but not destroying it. Girls gathered to her days ago after the flower appeared. They speculated an admirer ashamed of her social ranking left it. Kagome had no answers, so they left her alone again.

Kagome walked into classroom; a crowd by her desk eagerly awaited her arrival.

"Higurashi-chan, you're so lucky!"

"What?"

Kagome saw a single, undisturbed tulip, variegated white and pink, with another note.

"Beautiful eyes."

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – I hope you liked it! XD

Word Count: 100

(edited 05/06/2012)


	4. Chapter 4

punkish furball – Free at last! XD …Now I wait for grades to be put in…

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: CrescentMelody, Sesshiesfangirl, Fuyuki-san (2x), inuluvskags1 (2x), kawaii6, Applejax XD, Tenshi 'Gome, and inuyashagirl5. XD

**Drabble 4: An Alstroemeria for Friendship**

"Hoshakuji-san?"

"Call me Renge, Kagome-chan!"

Renge declared herself Kagome's official matchmaker, vowing to find her admirer. Her search led both girls to the library.

"Found it!" Renge pushed a small book in Kagome's hands.

"Language of Flowers?"

"Now you can speak to him too!"

Just as Kagome flipped the book open, Renge grabbed her arm and pulled.

"Where to now?"

"It's club hours, silly!"

"But I'm not in a club!"

Renge ignored her and dragged Kagome through a garden. Kagome recognized an orange alstroemeria bud from the book's first pages.

'Friendship?' She smiled at Renge. 'One day, it'll fully bloom.'

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – That's a wrap! An alstroemeria is also called a Peruvian lily for those of you who are familiar with it. It's very pretty! ^.^

Word Count: 100

(edited 05/11/2012)


	5. Chapter 5

punkish furball – Howdy! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: kakashixangela, Fuyuki-san, Tenshi 'Gome, inluvskags1, and Himawari-no-Ichizoku (4x)! ^.^

**Drabble 5: A Buttercup for Charm**

Kaoru didn't anticipate Kagome's host club visit. Renge pulled her inside, singing praises of its members. Tamaki immediately approached her, rose in hand, spouting sweet nothings. Kagome bowed politely before stepping aside to follow Renge. Tamaki dropped to his knees, dismayed.

Haruhi served the girls tea, staying behind when Kagome offered a seat. Honey and Mori migrated to them, bringing plates of cake. Kagome spoke; Hikaru looked to her. Kagome giggled; Kyoya briefly glanced. Kagome smiled; Tamaki swooned. Kaoru watched them all.

'It's spreading.'

Gently sipping her tea and dressed as a petite, upturned buttercup, the charming girl was unaware.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – That's a wrap; I hope you enjoyed! And btw, I'm not a florist or anything; I just like flowers! XD

Word Count: 100

(edited 05/17/2012)


	6. Chapter 6

punkish furball – Hello, all! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: CrescentMelody, Himawari-no-Ichizoku, inuluvskags1, inuyashagirl5, kakashixangela, Fuyuki-san, mndstjohn, Tenshi 'Gome, and Bloodcherry! XD

**Drabble 6: A Gladioli for Sincerity**

Kagome flushed when Renge spoke of her self-appointed mission and her theories. Other girls joined in, adding theirs. Unbidden, one made a snarky remark.

"A commoner should be ecstatic to receive this attention."

The host club hushed, waiting for Kagome's reply. She stood and gave the girl a look of pity.

"I don't seek attention without sincerity."

Kaoru frowned as she left with Renge following behind. This unbalance, though unsettling, was real.

-O0o0O-

"There's another flower!"

"Renge-san."

"Here!"

Kagome gently fingers the gladioli's cuplike petals. Renge huffed, telling Kagome to find its meaning. Azure eyes widened as she read.

"I'm sincere."

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – I hope you've enjoyed! L83R! ^.^

Word Count: 100

(edited 05/23/2012)


	7. Chapter 7

punkish furball – Hello, all! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: Fuyuki-san, cowgirlkitten2000, Bloodcherry, Tenshi 'Gome, Kagome Miko207, Otaku Neko Tenshi Girl 2000, inuluvskags1, Scrawny Scrivener, and SweetDarkSilence! ^.^

**Drabble 7: A Purple Hyacinth for Forgiveness**

"You have to apologize!"

"I do?"

"He's your admirer!"

Kagome doubted this admirer's existence but still felt guilty. Her flower giver heard about her comment and reinforced his intentions with this bloom.

"What should I do?"

Renge rolled her eyes and tapped a certain book's cover.

"You have to ask?"

-O0o0O-

Kaoru curiously watched Kagome before lunch. She anxiously waited for the classroom to clear. Kaoru stood outside, hidden. Kagome hurriedly left, rushing to the cafeteria. Kaoru walked to her desk and spotted a purple hyacinth.

'Kagome left it.'

He smiled slightly and the sloppy scrawl beside it.

"Please forgive me."

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – I hope you enjoyed it! XD

Word Count: 100

(edited 05/29/2012)


	8. Chapter 8

punkish furball – Hello, all! ^.^

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: Himawari-no-Ichizoku, CrescentMelody, Tenshi 'Gome, ShadowCrawlerCiel, Fuyuki-san, kaerfemina, and inuluvskags1! XD

**Drabble 8: An Aster for Patience**

"Did you leave it?" Renge asked Kagome.

"I did."

"Then we have to get started!"

Kagome sighed tiredly. "You mean there's more?"

"Of course! Your admirer has a connection to the host club. We'll exhaust all leads until we find him. You'll need to keep up communications until then!"

Kagome hummed lightly as she opened the book. If Renge was so persistent, she should at least appear prepared with potential replies.

"Renge-san," Kagome noted, "Asters are a good choice for you."

"Ah! How pretty!"

Kagome blanched. Renge didn't take her subtle hint; she definitely needed an overdo lesson in patience.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – I hope you enjoyed! XD

Word Count: 100

(revised 06/12/2012)


	9. Chapter 9

punkish furball – Hello, ev'rybody! ~.^

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: Mimiru, Katarin Kishika, inuluvskags1, Tenshi 'Gome, kakashixangela, Dictator4Life, InfiniteWhiplash, and Scrawny Scrivener! XD

**Drabble 9: Mint for Suspicion**

"Kaoru." The host turned and saw Kyoya walking toward him.

"You need to speak with me?"

Kyoya nodded, reaching into his pocket. "Gum?"

"Sure." He hesitantly took the offered confection; it was mint.

"Renge-san's causing the club trouble," Kyoya stated.

"What's she up to?"

"She's helping a commoner find her potential suitor. He leaves her flowers."

Kaoru's pulse quickened. "I see."

Kyoya began to walk away. "I want you to keep an eye out."

"I will."

"And Kaoru, don't take that message lightly."

Kaoru stilled. The gum favored with mint extract equated to Kyoya's suspicions. He'd have to be careful.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – Things are getting interesting! XD

Word Count: 100

(edited 06/12/2012)


	10. Chapter 10

punkish furball – Hello, all! XD

**Words to Ponder: **

Thank you for reviewing: Dictator4Life, CrescentMelody, leslie2132, Scrawny Scrivener, inuluvskags1, InfiniteWhiplash, Tenshi 'Gome, Fuyuki-san, and xxoikilluoxx! XD

I'm getting better at this! My first draft of this drabble was 101 words! ^.^ As I normally write long chapters, it's really fun trying to fit a lot of information in so little words.

**Drabble 10: A White Camellia for Waiting**

Kaoru hesitated as he thought of his next response to the petite, raven commoner. Like Hikaru, Kyoya noticed his odd behavior. Unlike Hikaru who thought his fascination fleeting, Kyoya did not, and he'd halt his efforts if Kaoru put the host club at stake. A brother in a brotherly love package cannot appear to pursue a girl.

Kaoru looked to his side. Though happily conversing with Renge and Haruhi, her newfound friend, Kagome seemed somber and withdrawn. Then he saw it, a pure white blossom intertwined with her onyx hair.

Kaoru's resolve strengthened; he'd end her waiting and deliver soon.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – I hope you enjoyed. Unlike the previous drabbles where the meanings for the flowers originated from the Victorian Era in Europe, the meaning for the white camellia is derived from Hanakotoba, the Japanese language of flowers.

L83R, DUD35! ^.^

Word Count: 100

(edited 06/18/2012)


	11. Chapter 11

punkish furball – Hiya, all! ^.^

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: Fuyuki-san, StuffedCupcakes, xxoikilluoxx, Tenshi 'Gome, inuluvskags1, cadaverific-jellyfish, and Scrawny Scrivener! XD

Sorry for the delay. I've been really busy with my classes this semester; it is my senior year in college after all. I'll try to do my best! XD

**Drabble 11: White Heather for Protection**

Kagome walked into class expecting to see her desktop bare. After a week of wearing camellias in her hair; she gave up. Renge protested; insisting that she continue but failed.

'How pitiful. I miss a stranger's tokens,' Kagome thought with a bitter sigh.

Once in the classroom, Renge appeared before her beaming.

"It worked!" she cried happily.

"Wha?" Kagome began, but Renge held a small bundle of white heather and a note with familiar script toward her. Kagome felt an unexpected leap in her stomach. She took the offering and silently read the note.

'I'll protect you? But from what?'

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – I hope you enjoyed this drabble. The story is about to get a lot more interesting! L83R, DUD35! XD

Word Count: 100

(edited 09/25/2012)


	12. Chapter 12

punkish furball – Hello, all! ^.^

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: Guest, inuluvskags1, xxoikilluoxx, Tenshi 'Gome, TsukiyoTenshi, JoWashington, Richard'sQueen aka LGFS, Pandora's Socks, and riotgirl777! XD

**Drabble 12: An Everlasting Pea for an Appointed Meeting**

Kagome sighed. "It's such a cryptic message."

"Don't sound so upset," Renge countered, "Regardless, we must clear our heads and determine your next response." She slammed a determined fist in her palm. "To the host club."

"Why there?" Kagome exclaimed.

Renge giggled happily. "Where else can a girl relax if not surrounded by beautiful boys? If we're lucky, we still can get an appointment with Haruhi-kun!"

Kagome's eyes widened. 'That's it.'

-O0o0O-

'She's responded.' Kaoru watched the classroom clear then returned to retrieve a pink pea plant and note, nearly dropping both as he read the message. Kagome requested they meet.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – I hope you enjoyed this drabble. I'll be updating my other Ouran High/InuYasha crossover soon. Until then, L83R, DUD35! XD

Word Count: 100

(edited 10/15/2012)


	13. Chapter 13

punkish furball – Hey, y'all! :D

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: cowgirlkitten2000, xxoikilluoxx, inuluvskags1, Lozenger12, Tenshi 'Gome, Pandora's Socks, Narugami, Millions of Blue, and Oashisu! XD

**Drabble 13: A Brief Hiatus**

Kaoru retreated to the library, carefully considering his next response. Revealing himself would prematurely end his game, an unacceptable option. But, if he continually delayed the meeting, Kagome might lose interest, another undesirable outcome.

'There must be a way to continue.'

"Excuse me. May I sit here?"

Kaoru looked up at the source of the sweet voice, blinking in shock when he saw Kagome standing by him. Without his shroud of flowers, he felt exposed.

"Sure," he uttered, quickly lowering his gaze. Kagome smiled and sat across from Kaoru. When she began quietly reviewing her notes, Kaoru could only glance.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – Oh, Kaoru, Kagome's sitting right in front of you! Whatcha gonna do now? Until next time, L83R! XD

Word Count: 100

(edited 11/11/2012)


	14. Chapter 14

punkish furball – Hello, all! ^.^

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: Sin of the Fallen, inuluvskags1, cowgirlkitten2000, Ayjah, TsukiyoTenshi, xxoikilluoxx, Alice Sakurai, Tenshi 'Gome, Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi, xXCrossoverLoverXx, and DemonsVsWizards! XD

**Drabble 14: A Lemon Geranium for an Unexpected Meeting**

"What are you working on?" Kaoru awkwardly blurted, "We're in the same class so…"

"That history paper," Kagome answered, slowly looking up.

"Oh."

"Have you started yours?" she questioned. Kaoru stilled.

"No. I don't really like history." His heart jumped when she giggled. They sat quietly until the bell dismissed them.

"It's nice meeting you. I'm Kagome."

"Kaoru."

Kaoru watched Kagome leave him with a parting smile. Then he got an idea.

-O0o0O-

'He replied so quickly,' Kagome thought elatedly, fingering the lavender blooms with curled leaves as she read the note. Her eyes widened at the message.

"We already did."

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – Hope you enjoyed it! XD L83R, DUD35!

Word Count: 100

(edited 11/19/2012)


	15. Chapter 15

punkish furball – Hey, guys! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

Sorry for the delay, guys, but, as you all know, I'm still in school with only one more semester to go before I graduate.

Thank you for reviewing: Guest (1), inuluvskags1, Ayjah, TsukiyoTenshi, Sin of the Fallen, KEdakumi, Guest (2), xxoikilluoxx, EveryonesWorstNight, InuyashaFanFictLover, Tenshi 'Gome, DemonsVsWizards, Alice Sakurai, princess-snow510, and kagome55678! X3

**Drabble 15: A Petunia for Anger**

Kagome groaned as the read the note again. Obviously, she wasn't happy.

'What a cheap cop out!' she thought exasperatedly, trying to recall every boy she interacted with before receiving the message. For all she knew, they could have simply passed each other in the hallway.

Kagome was extremely frustrated with her smartass admirer and planned to let him know.

-O0o0O-

'That was quick,' Kaoru thought, watching outside as Kagome left her response. When she left, Kaoru walked inside to her desk. The only thing waiting for him was a bright red petunia. He picked it up, cringing.

'I'm in trouble.'

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – Famous last words, Kaoru, my friend. Let's hope you can get your next move in order. Until then, L83R, DUD35! X3

Word Count: 100

(edited 12/15/2012)


	16. Chapter 16

punkish furball – Hey, dudes! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: Sin of the Fallen, InuyashaFanFictLover, Millions of Blue, BatmanFanatic123, Ayjah, kagome55678, narugami, Pandora's Socks, Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi, and inuluvskags1! X3

**Drabble 16: A Bouquet for Forgiveness**

'How do I fix this?' Kaoru lamented, his head in his hands. Apparently, Kagome didn't appreciate his cleverness. Like her response, her entire demeanor expressed displeasure.

'I need to apologize to buy me time,' he mused, 'Time for more…creativity.'

-O0o0O-

Kagome quietly regarded the crystal vase on her desk containing an odd yet breathtaking arrangement.

'White tulips, purple hyacinth, and daffodils,' she noted while nonchalantly plucking the accompanying note.

"Forgive me?" she read dryly. Unlike the girls crowding her desk in awe of her latest gift, she wasn't impressed. Without hesitation, Kagome crumpled the message, tossing it aside.

"As if."

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – Did you really think it would be that easy? Shame on you, Kaoru!

Word Count: 100

(edited 12/29/2012)


	17. Chapter 17

punkish furball – The first update of 2013! XD Hoorah!

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: riotgirl777 (2x), Ayjah, inuluvskags1, Alice Sakurai, Sin of the Fallen, TsukiyoTenshi, princess-snow510, Tenshi 'Gome, xXCrossoverLoverXx, DarkLilyAndRose, Guest, and xxoikilluoxx! XD

**Drabble 17: An Adam's Needle for a Friend in Need**

"She's really mad."

Kaoru blinked owlishly. "Who?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Higurashi-chan."

"You know?" Kaoru squeaked.

"You've been acting suspicious. Kyoya-senpai noticed first. Then Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, and me."

"You're the only ones?"

Haruhi nodded. "Renge-san ruled you out as Higurashi's suitor."

"She's the reason you know so much."

"Higurashi-chan and I met through her," Haruhi clarified, "If this is a game, end it."

"It's not!" Kaoru protested, "It's…the only way…"

Haruhi grinned and pulled out a long-stemmed plant with a large collection of white terminal flowers.

"Tamaki-senpai may be influencing me, but I'll help you."

Kaoru chuckled. "My hero!"

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – Haruhi sure has her work cut out for her with this mess. Wish them luck! X3

Word Count: 100

(edited 01/03/2013)


	18. Chapter 18

punkish furball – Hello, all! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi, Alice Sakurai, Sin of the Fallen, Ayjah, princess-snow510, xxoikilluoxx, inuluvskags1, TsukiyoTenshi, Mimiru, riotgirl777, Vexel , Guest, DarkLilyAndRose, FanFic Fan, and MiniRoonie! X3

**Drabble 18: The Invitation – A Rose**

"A dance?" Kagome repeated dryly.

"It's not just any dance!" Renge protested, "It's a host club sponsored ball inspired by you!"

"Me?"

"Of course, my darling princess!" Tamaki proudly proclaimed, appearing next to them with his host club entourage, each boy carting large baskets of dark red roses.

"A lovely commoner being romanced by an unknown admirer as they send their messages of love with flowers!"

'Oh, brother,' Kagome thought, rolling her eyes.

"Your invitations, princesses." Tamaki offered two beautiful roses. Renge happily took the offered flower, squealing in delight. Kagome, however, brushed passed Tamaki and continued walking.

"Not interested."

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – Hmm…interesting. Can't wait to see what happens next! XD L83R, DUD35!

Word Count: 100

(edited 01/11/2013)


	19. Chapter 19

punkish furball – Hello, everyone!

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: riotgirl777, TsukiyoTenshi, MyBrokenDestiny, Sin of the Fallen, DarkLilyAndRose, xxoikilluoxx, MiniRoonie, inuluvskags1, kagome55678, princess-snow510, Full Moon Howl, Alice Sakurai, Ayajah, and Foxluna! XD

**Drabble 19: Exclusive Invitation – An Orchid for a Beautiful Lady**

Kagome halted when a gentle hand grabbed her sleeve.

"Please consider it, Kagome-san."

'It's Kaoru-san.'

He grinned and held out a floral invitation. "I know you finished your history paper!"

Despite herself, Kagome smiled and took the flower without looking at it.

"I'll see what I can do, Kaoru-san."

Kaoru took a relieved breath when Kagome disappeared.

"Where'd you get the orchid?" Hikaru asked, "She didn't even look at it. Might not know what it means."

Kaoru grinned. "She accepted it, right?"

"I suppose." Tamaki clapped excitedly. "Great tactic, Kaoru!"

Kaoru sighed and hid his apprehension.

'I really hope so.'

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – Good luck, Kaoru! To everyone else, L83R! XD

Word Count: 100

(edited 01/29/2013)


	20. Chapter 20

punkish furball – Hello, all! XD

**Words to Ponder: **

Thank you for reviewing: Ayjah, Sin of the Fallen, Priestess dragon, Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi, Jayne, DarkLilyAndRose, TsukiyoTensh, inuluvskags1, princess-snow510, JazzNProwl's sparklingAriaFyre, and Foxluna. X3

**Drabble 20: An Astilbe because I'll Continue Waiting **

Kagome smiled when Haruhi sat across from her at the library table.

"Hello, Haruhi-chan. Escape that ridiculous host club?"

"They're not always ridiculous," Haruhi retorted. She chuckled at Kagome's responding blank look.

"Well, not recently."

"Don't tell me," Kagome began suspiciously, "Renge-chan sent you to make me attend that dance?"

"No, but I think you'll have fun. They'll have plenty of fancy food!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm not a glutton like you."

"Well, if that won't persuade you…"

Haruhi reached into her pocket, pulling out a flower with many pale pink plumes.

"Someone will be there waiting for you."

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – Hopefully, Kagome knows the phrase, "Don't kill the messenger!" Until next time, L8ER! X3

Word Count: 100

(edited 02/07/2013)


	21. Chapter 21

punkish furball – Hello, all! X3

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: Sin of the Fallen, Jayne, riotgirl777, rincess-snow510, Priestess dragon, TsukiyoTenshi, inuluvskags1, kagome midnight fox, DarkLilyAndRose, Not logged in, ONNMT (AKA Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi), and dokidorichan97! XD

**Drabble 21: A Second Intermission**

At that moment, it all began to click in Kagome's head.

'The one who leaves me flowers knows I'm upset with him. Then I'm offered ones by Suoh-senpai, Kaoru-san, and Haruhi-chan.'

"The host club…"

"Yeah?" Haruhi replied, suspecting she finally figured it out.

'It's not how Kaoru wanted it, but it couldn't be helped. I think it's better this way.'

"You guys know who's been giving me flowers and are helping him."

Haruhi groaned. "Something like that."

"Tell me who," Kagome demanded.

"Well…I—"

"Or should I take it out on the messenger?"

Haruhi gulped.

'Kaoru is justified fearing Higurashi-chan.'

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – Run, Haruhi! XD To everyone else, TCB!

Word Count: 100

(edited 02/12/2013)


	22. Chapter 22

punkish furball – Hello, everyone! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: Sin of the Fallen, Ayjah, KEdakumi, inuluvskags1, Silversun, TsukiyoTenshi, Priestess dragon, Applejax XD, xxoikilluoxx, and Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi! X3

**Drabble 22: Pink Lilac because I Accept**

"Haruhi!" Kaoru exclaimed when the brunet pulled him away from hosting activities. He hoped she had good news.

"What happened?" he asked when the two of them were away from prying eyes. Kaoru faltered when Haruhi glared.

"That bad?"

"It's your fault! My idea was to tell Higurashi-chan everything outright!"

"Not so loud! You know—"

Kaoru paused when Haruhi revealed a cluster of pink lilac.

"She gave it to me before class but only because she's suspicious."

"I see." Kaoru tentatively took the plant, a goofy grin on his face.

Despite herself, Haruhi smiled.

'It's funny how clueless they are.'

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – How sweet! X3

Word Count: 100

(edited 02/18/2013)


	23. Chapter 23

punkish furball – What up, dudes? :D

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you to the following reviewers: Ayjah, ShikiKira, Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi, Sin of the Fallen, Blackmoon OniOokami, Loreli evens, Mimiru, xxoikilluoxx, inuluvskags1, Foxluna, Priestess dragon, and DarkLilyAndRose! X3

By the way, this drabble is my favorite one so far.

Also, pardon my shameless plug, but I revamped and reposted Demonic Teachings, my InuYasha and Harry Potter crossover. Check it _por favor_! X3

**Drabble 23: Monkshood because Danger is Near**

"Ootori-senpai?" Kagome curiously addressed the bespectacled boy from the host club, "Is there something you need?"

He smiled coolly. "I've heard that you reconsidered your decision to attend the host club's upcoming event."

"I did," Kagome answered slowly.

'Is he another messenger?'

As expected, Kyoya presented her a flower with an arrangement of hood shaped petals colored a poisonous violet.

"You understand me, right?"

Kagome nodded once and took the floral warning. She carelessly dropped it on the floor and crushed it beneath her shoe.

"Ootori, I may be a common woman, but I'm certainly not one who's easily frightened."

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – Nice try, Kyoya, but your intimidation tactics are not going to work on this one! XD

(edited 02/23/2013)


	24. Chapter 24

punkish furball – Hello! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: DarkLilyAndRose, Sin of the Fallen, riotgirl777, TsukiyoTenshi, Ayjah, inuluvskags1, Lorelei evans, Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi, xxoikilluoxx, princess-snow510, and youkosfox! XD

**Drabble 24: A Nasturtium because I will Conquer You**

"Renge-chan, is this necessary?"

"Of course! The ball's this weekend. It's a formal event, so you need a formal gown. Don't worry! I'll pay!"

Kagome grumbled as Renge pulled her through the expensive boutique. She only let go to search through a selection of gowns.

"You need to make a bold statement!"

Kagome sighed and skimmed through the dresses. She paused when she spotted a red gown decorated in orangey gold beads.

"That's perfect! Red is the color of love!"

Kagome nodded but this dress and the flower she intended to wear would be a bold declaration of imminent victory.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – I'm not too sure I'd want to be Kaoru right now…

Word Count: 100

(edited 03/03/2013)


	25. Chapter 25

punkish furball – Hello, all! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: Sanguinary Tide, Kokuei Kyoushu, Sin of the Fallen, DarkLilyAndRose, riotgirl777, Foxluna, RoseGlass, Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi, princess-snow510, xxoikilluoxx, and Narugami! X3

**Drabble 25: Anemones because of their Dual Meaning**

Kaoru hummed as he reviewed the checklist of floral arrangements delivered for the upcoming dance, a task Tamaki delegated to him.

"What are these?"

Kaoru looked up to see Hikaru holding purple anemones.

"Shouldn't you know?"

"Fading hope and being forsaken," Hikaru answered, "Not the most promising messages."

"They also represent expectation and anticipation. Much lighter sentiments," Kaoru explained with a faint smile, "but I guess they're not really guaranteed."

Hikaru sighed; he wasn't good at this type of thing like Kyoya nor did he care enough to continue.

"Either way, you've predicted the outcome of whatever you have planned."

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – The climax is building up! Until next time, TCB! X3

Word Count: 100

(edited 03/11/2013)


	26. Chapter 26

punkish furball – Howdy!

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: Sin of the Fallen, xxxoikilluoxxx, inuluvskags1, SilverStar118, Foxluna, riotgirl777, Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi, Blue Secrets, and K! X3

Shameless plug time: If you have the time, check up my Harry Potter/InuYasha crossover that I updated yesterday, _Demonic Teachings_.

**Drabble 26: An Amaryllis Belladonna because I Wish You Luck**

"Renge-chan, why are you here?" Kagome asked the girl on her doorstep.

Renge rolled her eyes, standing akimbo. "I'm picking you up. And getting rid of this!"

Kagome sheepishly chuckled. "Pardon?"

Renge snatched the flower off Kagome's wrist, crushing it.

"Hey!"

"Don't play dumb! I know this means."

"Seriously?" Kagome remarked.

"Don't worry. I brought an extra!" She revealed a corsage with white amaryllis blossoms adorned with red striations and slipped it on Kagome's wrist.

"For good luck!"

"Thanks, Renge-chan."

"What're friends for?" Renge turned away, giggling manically.

"Then I'll add your success story to the Host Club's doujinshi!"

"Renge-chan…"

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – When it comes to the host club, Renge really has a one track mind. Also, the flower she took from Kagome is a reference to drabble 24.

Until next time, TCB! X3

Word Count: 10^2

(edited 03.27.2013)


	27. Chapter 27

punkish furball – Hello, dudes! X3

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: Sin of the Fallen, xxoikilluoxx, Blue Secrets, Ayjah, Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi, inuluvskags1, and Foxluna! ^.^

So I kind of cheated for this chapter. Instead of the entire installment being exactly 100 words, I wrote it in two 100 word segments instead of breaking it up into two chapters. I think it still qualifies.

**Drabble 27: A Viscaria because I Want to Dance with You**

**Part One**

Kaoru watched the ballroom floor from an overlooking balcony, reclining against the railing. Kagome arrived a minutes ago, standing on the sidelines to watch everyone else soon after she did. He grunted when he felt a slap on the back of his head. When he turned, Haruhi standing before him with a harsh look and her arms folded over her chest.

"Kagome-san's waiting for you. Get down there."

Kaoru anxiously flicked his eyes to the dance. "Well I—"

"Move it already!"

Overpowered, Kaoru took a deep breath and walked down the stairway, nervously adjusting the flower on his jacket pocket.

**Part Two**

Kagome sighed as she waited for her admirer show while all of the other girls danced with the host club. Tamaki approached her, vying for a dance, but she dryly dismissed him. Her boredom receded when she noticed Kaoru walking up to her.

"Hey, Kaoru-san," she greeted him, smiling.

Kaoru vibrantly blushed. "Hello, Kagome-san. Enjoying yourself?"

"More or less. I'm actually waiting for someone."

"Flower guy, right?"

"You know him?"

Kaoru gulped and reached for the flower adorning his pocket, a blue violet viscaria, holding it to Kagome.

"Kaoru?" she hesitantly questioned, her eyes widened.

"Will you dance with me?"

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – And that was the big moment. How is Kagome going to react? Until the next installment, TCB! XD

Word Count:

Per part – 100

Total – 200

(edited 03/30/2013)


	28. Chapter 28

punkish furball – Hello, all! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: Ayjah, kagome55678, Yuzuki Kuchiki, Sin of the Fallen, Blue Secrets, Mimiru, kakashixangela, Full Moon Howl, princess-snow510, Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi, SlowMercury, inuluvskags1, xxxoikilluoxx, Applejax XD, Foxluna, dark-wolf-howl, and Not logged in! X3

**Drabble 28: Peach Blossoms because I am your Captive**

Flower in hand, Kaoru waited for Kagome's response. He was aware of every passing second yet time appeared to stand still.

"Would you like to?"

Her expression unreadable, Kagome placed her delicate hand atop Kaoru's, covering the viscaria.

"Yes."

Time accelerated. Kaoru didn't know how they ended up the center of attention on the ballroom floor. He fixated on the deep, piercing blue of Kagome's eyes and the light pink hue on her cheeks reminiscent of peach blossoms.

Like the flower implied, Kaoru was instantly ensnared by the one he'd been engaging. Her ardent, eager slave if only Kagome knew.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – Hmm…so far so good, but I don't think that Kagome's done with Kaoru yet. Until then, TCB! ^.^

Word Count: 100

(edited 04/09/2013)


End file.
